Sonic:The Invasion of Zombies
by TrussROBLOX
Summary: Hedgehog zombies invade Mobius! Will Sonic stop them before they infect everyone? I'm not sure what good can come from this...
1. The Beginning of the End

**Hello! This is my first fan-fiction story, so don't complain if it's bad. :)**

SONIC: THE INVASION OF ZOMBIES

Sonic was inside his blue house, like normal. But, unusually, he got a call from Tails that was on red alert. (Tails never sent a call on red alert. Only when he's about to die, which he never is.) Sonic picked up the phone and yelled, "Tails?! What's wrong?" "SONIC! GET TO MY WORKSHOP! HEEELP!" Tails screamed before static interrupted Tails and the phone completely got hung up. Sonic, being the fastest thing alive, rushed to Tails workshop and got there in a flash. Instead of seeing a yellow two-tailed fox, he saw three green hedgehogs with blood on their clothes, skin, and gloves.

Sonic didn't want to interfere with them. He just wanted to find his friend. But as he watched, more questions entered his mind. _'Who are they?' 'What do they want from Tails?' 'What are they doing right now' 'Do they know I'm here?' _He peeked at a different angle...and saw TAILS DEAD! The green hedgehogs were eating him! Sonic, being stealthy, tiptoed to them, and Homing attacked on them. The zombies smelled him, turned around, and scracthed the blue spinning ball. "AAARGH!" Sonic screamed and landed face-first. He quickly got up, and dashed backwards. The blue blur had no want to face these guys. But he also wanted revenge. So, he punched one in the stomach and roundhouse kicked the other in the face. Sonic walked over to Tails. "Are you okay, buddy?" he asked. No response from Tails. But little did Sonic know he was going to be in the same position as Tails from a bite from behind.

**End of Chapter 1! Got some suspense, huh! Yes, I know it's short but I sorta rushed it XD. Please Review!**


	2. The Start of an Infection

**Hello once again! Review please, because the first got none! :(**

SONIC ZOMBIES CHAPTER 2: THE START OF AN INFECTION

PREVIOUSLY: But little did Sonic know he was going to be in the same position as Tails from a bite from behind.

And now, back to SONIC ZOMBIES:

Zombies, being dumb, muttered, "Brainss." Sonic heard them, turned around and roundhouse kicked the zombies. "You're still alive!?" he shouted in disbelief. Then he peeked at one of Tails rayguns, picked them up, and quickly shot the zombies. They died in an instant. "Hmmm..I better keep this." Sonic said putting the raygun in his pocket. (?) Sonic went to Tails and inspected him. Then, Sonic realized a horrible thought. Tails was...dead. Trying to get that thought away from his mind, Sonic left him in the graveyard in his town, Station Square. Maybe someone would pick him up and heal him. Before Sonic put Tails down, he noticed bite marks where Tails blood was. He wondered what happened. Sonic decided to investigate the green hedgehogs that had been in Tails's workshop. He picked them up and went to see if Tails had anything useful. Sonic found an expirement Tails was working on, called "Project Undead". "Uh oh." Sonic thought. "This...won't be good." Inside, he found some notes.

NOTES:

Project Undead is a project for bringing dead people back to life. It is working so far, but the problem is that their brains decay once they come back to life. Another problem is that their skin turns green due to one of the chemicals in the drink. These problems will be fixed later, as currently I am trying to make them be able to eat something. I couldn't get a normal tooth so I had to use a really sharp tooth. The first test will be today.

"That...that's it!'' Sonic exclaimed. "The bite marks are from the two undead green hedgehogs that were near Tails!" But then, Sonic's excitement turned into sadness. "Wait...really sharp fangs?" he thought. "Oh no...Tails IS dead!" Sonic couldn't bear to think about it when he heard a loud bang. He looked outside and saw a building in Station Square explode. Sonic rushed to the scene, and saw many police and...familar green hedgehogs. "What the!?" Sonic asked. "There are more?" A police came out to him and shouted, "Sonic! Thank God your here. Zombies are attacking citizens and infecting them! Hopefully you can kill them all!" "No problem!" Sonic replied. "I do stuff like this all the time." He first bought a chili dog, then went into an elevator. He saw an uncountable amount of zombies. Sonic came up with a plan and tried it out. He boosted into the lot, sucessfully knocking them out the window. Then, he homing attacked a few that sent them into the elevator. Sonic then spindashed into the lot, killing them all. "Too easy! Piece of cake!" he said confidently.

Suddenly, a zombie pushed Sonic out the window. "NuOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he fell.

**Cliffhanger ending again! /\_/\ Anyway, so please review and favorite. This one was a bit longer but I rushed it too. And yes, guns are included.**


End file.
